1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the diverse fields of lithography, chemistry, biomaterials and tissue engineering. More particularly, it concerns the patterning and/or mineralization of biopolymers. These methods provided are particularly suited to the generation of surface-modified three-dimensional biomaterials for use in cell culture, transplantation and tissue engineering.
2. Description of Related Art
Many biomedical procedures require the provision of healthy tissue to counteract the disease process or trauma being treated. This work is often hampered by the tremendous shortage of tissues available for transplantation and/or grafting. Tissue engineering may ultimately provide alternatives to whole organ or tissue transplantation.
In order to generate engineered tissues, various combinations of biomaterials and living cells are currently being investigated. Although attention is often focused on the cellular aspects of the engineering process, the design characteristics of the biomaterials also constitute a major challenge in this field.
In recent years, the ability to regenerate tissues and to control the properties of the regenerated tissue have been investigated by trying to specifically tune the mechanical or chemical properties of the biomaterial scaffold (Kim et al., 1997; Kohn et al. 1997). The majority of this work has involved the incorporation of chemical factors into the material during processing, or the tuning of mechanical properties by altering the constituents of the material.
The foregoing methods have been used in an attempt to utilize chemical or mechanical signaling to affect changes in the proliferation and/or differentiation of cells during tissue regeneration. Despite such efforts, there remains in the art a need for improved biomaterials, particularly those with a better capacity to support complex tissue growth in vitro (in cell culture) and in vivo (upon implantation).
The present invention overcomes various drawbacks in the art by providing a range of improved methods, compositions and devices for use in cell culture, cell transplantation and tissue engineering. The methods, compositions and apparatus of the invention involve patterned and/or mineralized biomaterial surfaces. The techniques and products provided are particularly useful for generating three-dimensional or contoured bioimplant materials with modified surface features and for generating biomaterials incorporating bioactive factors and/or cells. The various methods of using the mineralized and/or patterned biomaterials in tissue engineering, including bone tissue engineering and vascularization, thus provide more control over the biological processes.
Unifying aspects of the invention involve the surface modification, functionalization or treatment of biocompatible materials. Such modifications, functionalizations or treatment methods are preferably used to create reactive surfaces that may be further manipulated, e.g., patterned and/or mineralized. The patterned and/or mineralized biocompatible materials have a variety of uses, both in vitro and in vivo.
A first general aspect of the present invention concerns the patterned treatment of polymer biomaterial surfaces using a unique xe2x80x9cdiffraction lithographyxe2x80x9d process. Prior lithographic methods of surface patterning have been limited to flat, two dimensional surfaces, which is a significant limitation overcome by the methods provided herein. The present invention is thus applicable to surface patterning on complex three dimensional biomaterials with surface contours.
The development of these aspects of the overall invention is particularly surprising as it provides patterns of sufficient resolution to be useful in biological embodiments. Further advantages of the invention over the methods of the prior art include the ready incorporation of biologically active components into the patterned biomaterials and the reduced risk of contamination. Other significant features of the invention are the cost-effectiveness and labor-saving nature of the techniques.
A second general aspect of the invention involves the surface treatment or functionalization of a biocompatible material, preferably a porous, degradable polymer, such s a film or sponge, to spur nucleation and growth of an extended mineral layer on the surface. Such treatment can be controlled to provide a homogeneous surface mineral layer or a patterned mineral layer, such as islands of minerals. Each of such extended mineral layers allow the growth of continuous bone-like mineral layers, even on inner pore surfaces of polymer scaffolds.
Such extensively mineralized, patterned mineralized and/or hypermineralized polymers of the invention have advantageous uses in bone tissue engineering and regeneration and tissue vascularization. The formation of extended mineral islands and/or substantially homogenous, xe2x80x9ccontinuousxe2x80x9d mineral layers, particularly those on the inner pore surfaces of three dimensional matrices, is advantageous as it can be achieved simply (a one step incubation), quickly (about five days), at room temperature, without leading to an appreciable decrease in total scaffold porosity or pore size, and is amenable to further incorporation of bioactive substances.
The further incorporation of bioactive substances is exemplified by the formation and use of polymers, preferably, biodegradable polymers, that are both mineralized and provide for the sustained release of bioactive factors, such as protein growth factors. In these aspects of the invention, the type of mineral layer may be controlled by altering the molecular weight of the polymer; the composition of the polymer; the processing technique (solvent casting, heat pressing, gas foaming) used to prepare the polymer; the type and/or density of defects on the polymer surface; and/or by varying the incubation time.
The various improved biomaterials of the invention have advantageous uses in cell and tissue culture and engineering methods, both in vitro and in vivo. By way of example only, the present invention provides biomaterial methods and compositions with patterned mineral surfaces for use in patterning bone cell adhesion.
Accordingly, the general methods of the invention are those suitable for the surface-modification of at least a first biocompatible material or device, comprising:
(a) generating a patterned surface on a biocompatible material or device by a method comprising irradiating at least a first photosensitive surface of a biocompatible material or device with pre-patterned electromagnetic radiation, thereby generating a pattern on at least a first surface of the biocompatible material or device; and/or
(b) generating an extended mineralized surface on a biocompatible material or device by a method comprising functionalizing at least a first surface of a biocompatible material or device and contacting the functionalized surface with an amount of a mineral-containing solution, thereby generating extended mineralization on at least a first surface of the biocompatible material or device.
The irradiation, lithographic or diffractive lithography methods generally comprise generating a patterned surface on a biocompatible material by a method comprising functionalizing at least a first photosensitive surface of a biocompatible material by irradiating the photosensitive surface with an amount of pre-patterned electromagnetic radiation effective to generate a patterned biocompatible material comprising a pattern on at least a first surface of the biocompatible material. In these methods, the functionalized surface is preferably functionalized to create a plurality of polar oxygen groups at the surface, generally so that the functionalized surface can be further modified, e.g., with minerals, cells or the like.
It will thus be noted that the methods for generating a patterned surface on a biomaterial or device, comprise xe2x80x9cdirectlyxe2x80x9d applying pre-patterned radiation to a photosensitive surface of a biomaterial or device. The xe2x80x9cdirectxe2x80x9d application of the pre-patterned radiation is a significant advantage as it occurs without the intervention of a xe2x80x9cmaskxe2x80x9d, which is a significant drawback in contact lithography. The present invention thus provides xe2x80x9cmask-lessxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cnakedxe2x80x9d lithography for biomaterial patterning in which pre-patterned radiation is impinging directly onto a photosensitive surface of a biomaterial in the absence of an intervening mask.
xe2x80x9cElectromagnetic radiationxe2x80x9d, as used herein, includes all types of radiation being electromagnetic in origin, i.e., being composed of perpendicular electric and magnetic fields. The pre-patterned radiation for use in the invention is preferably constructively and destructively interfering electromagnetic radiation.
The present invention includes the use of all constructively and destructively interfering radiation, such as constructive and destructive interference based on amplitude, as well as phase holograms that rely on constructive and destructive interference based on phase only. One advantage of phase only holograms is that more light gets through, and a more complex pattern can be formed. However, the use of diffraction gratings to provide constructive and destructive interference based on amplitude is advantageous in construction and cost.
The pre-patterned radiation may be constructively and destructively interfering radiation from any effective part of the visible spectrum. Constructively and destructively interfering radiation in the UV, infrared and visible spectra are preferred examples, with UV and visible spectra being most preferred.
The pre-patterned, constructively and destructively interfering radiation may be generated by impinging monochromatic radiation on a diffractive optical element that converts the monochromatic radiation into constructively and destructively interfering radiation.
The monochromatic radiation may be generated from any suitable source. For example, one or more lasers or one or more mercury bulbs. The monochromatic radiation may be first generated from an electromagnetic radiation source and then passed through a suitable filter.
A wide range of diffractive optical elements may be used in the invention. xe2x80x9cDiffractive optical elementxe2x80x9d is a term that includes diffraction gratings, holograms, and other pattern generators. There is virtually no limitation to these aspects of the invention as any component of the spectrum can be patterned by any type of optical element by varying the design of the optical element. For example, there is a well defined relationship between the feature spacing in a diffraction pattern, and the spacing of the slits in the diffraction pattern plus the wavelength of the radiation. Thus, the slit widths can be varied to create any pattern spacing with any wavelength of radiation.
Therefore, one may use in the invention one or more diffractive lenses, deflector/array generators, hemispherical lenslets, kinoforms, diffraction gratings, fresnel microlenses and/or a phase-only holograms. Those of ordinary skill in the art will understand that a xe2x80x9cdiffraction gratingxe2x80x9d actually produces an xe2x80x9cinterference patternxe2x80x9d, not a xe2x80x9cdiffraction patternxe2x80x9d, which is a matter of semantics resulting from the original naming of xe2x80x9cdiffraction gratingsxe2x80x9d.
The diffractive optical element(s) may also be fabricated from any suitable material, such as a transparent polymer or glass. Examples of transparent polymers are those selected from the group consisting of a poly(methyl methacrylate), poly(styrene), and a high density poly(ethylene). Examples of diffraction gratings are those fabricated from metal on glass, metal on polymer or metal with transmission apertures (slits or holes). Other suitable diffractive optical elements are those fabricated from fused silica or sapphire. The choice of element and matching of element to processing conditions will be routine to those of skill in the art.
Those of ordinary skill in the art will understand that UV light is less suitable for use with cells. When using visible light, no compromise of cell function is expected. Solely as a precaution, an upper limit may be about 6 W/cm2 (Watts per square centimeter). For infrared light, a precautionary upper limit may be about 2.2 MW/cm2 (Megawatts per square centimeter).
For use with proteins, a precautionary upper limit of UV may be about 8 mW/cm2 (Milliwatts per square centimeter). It is not believed that an upper limit or intensity of visible light limits the application of the present invention to use with proteins. For use with proteins and cells, local heating during polymerization can be readily minimized, e.g., by using high molecular weight resins, and by decreasing total polymerization time.
Generating a pattern with pre-patterned electromagnetic radiation includes the direct generation of a patterned surface that naturally occurs as a result of the electromagnetic radiation contacting the surface of the biocompatible material. Therefore, the xe2x80x9cphotosensitive surfacexe2x80x9d of the biocompatible material may simply be the xe2x80x9cunmodifiedxe2x80x9d biocompatible material surface. The xe2x80x9cthereby generatingxe2x80x9d of the method can therefore be an inherent feature of the method.
xe2x80x9cThereby generatingxe2x80x9d may also include methods where the irradiated photosensitive surface is xe2x80x9cdevelopedxe2x80x9d to provide the patterned surface. Where the photosensitive surface has not been coated with any particular photosensitive material, the generation of the patterned surface after irradiation preferably includes xe2x80x9cdevelopingxe2x80x9d the irradiated photosensitive biomaterial to generate the patterned surface. xe2x80x9cDevelopingxe2x80x9d in this sense preferably involves washing or rinsing in a suitable liquid or solvent, such as water or an organic solvent.
The invention further includes more indirect methods of generating the patterned surface, i.e., where the photosensitive surface to be irradiated is not the unmodified biomaterial surface. In such methods, the photosensitive surface is prepared by applying a photosensitive composition, admixture, combination, coating or layer to at least a first surface of the biocompatible material.
The photosensitive composition may be applied to at least a first surface of the biocompatible material by contacting the biocompatible material with a formulation of the photosensitive composition in a volatile solvent and evaporating the solvent to coat the photosensitive composition onto the at least a first surface. The photosensitive composition may also be applied to at least a first surface of the biocompatible material by contacting the biocompatible material with a formulation of the photosensitive composition in an aqueous or colloidal solution to adsorb the photosensitive composition onto the at least a first surface.
The invention thus comprises:
(a) applying a photosensitive layer to at least a first surface of a biomaterial;
(b) creating pre-patterned radiation;
(c) irradiating the photosensitive layer with the pre-patterned radiation to form an irradiated layer; and
(d) developing the irradiated layer to generate a pattern on the at least a first surface of the biomaterial.
The invention further comprises:
(a) applying a photosensitive layer to at least a first surface of a biomaterial;
(b) obtaining a monochromatic radiation source;
(c) impinging the monochromatic radiation source on an element that converts the monochromatic radiation into patterned radiation;
(d) irradiating the photosensitive layer with the patterned radiation to form an irradiated layer; and
(e) developing the irradiated layer to generate a pattern on the at least a first surface of the biomaterial.
The invention still further comprises:
(a) applying a photosensitive layer to at least a first surface of a biomaterial;
(b) obtaining a monochromatic radiation source;
(c) transmitting the monochromatic radiation source through an element that transforms the monochromatic radiation into patterned radiation;
(d) impinging the transmitted patterned radiation onto the photosensitive layer of the biomaterial to form an irradiated layer; and
(e) developing the irradiated layer to generate a pattern on the at least a first surface of the biomaterial.
Any one of a wide variety of photosensitive compositions may be used. Such compositions generally comprise a combined effective amount of at least a first photoinitiator and at least a first polymerizable component.
Suitable photosensitive compositions may comprise a polymerization-initiating amount of at least a first UV-excitable photoinitiator, such as a UV-excitable photoinitiator selected from the group consisting of a benzoin derivative, benzil ketal, hydroxyalkylphenone, alpha-amino ketone, acylphosphine oxide, benzophenone derivative and a thioxanthone derivative.
Other photosensitive compositions may comprise a polymerization-initiating amount of at least a first visible light-excitable photoinitiator, such as a visible light-excitable photoinitiator selected from the group consisting of eosin, methylene blue, rose bengal, dialkylphenacylsulfonium butyltriphenylborate, a fluorinated diaryltitanocene, a cyanine, a cyanine borate, a ketocoumarin and a fluorone dye. These photosensitive compositions may further comprise a co-initiating amount of at least a first co-initiator or accelerator, such as a co-initiator or accelerator selected from the group consisting of a tertiary amine, peroxide, organotin compound, borate salt and an imidazole.
The choice of components for use in the photosensitive compositions will be straightforward to those of skill in the art. Essentially any photoinitiator or initiator system and any xe2x80x9cresinxe2x80x9d (types of components or monomers to be photopolymerized) can be combined. The choice of resin is therefore wide. For example, a suitable xe2x80x9cmultifunctional acrylatexe2x80x9d is any monomer that can be acrylated.
The resin components are used in photopolymerizable amounts, such as photopolymerizable amounts of at least a first monomeric, oligomeric or polymeric polymerizable component. Suitable polymerizable monomers include those selected from the group consisting of an unsaturated fumaric polyester, maleic polyester, styrene, a multifunctional acrylate monomer, an epoxide and a vinyl ether.
One currently preferred photosensitive composition comprises a combined effective amount of an eosin photoinitiator, a poly(ethylene glycol) diacrylate polymerizable component and a triethanolamine accelerator.
The methods of the invention produce patterns with a resolution of between about 1 xcexcM and about 500 xcexcM; of between about 1 xcexcM and about 100 xcexcM; of between about 10 xcexcM and about 100 xcexcM; of between about 1 xcexcM and about 10 xcexcM; and of between about 10 xcexcM and about 20 xcexcM. These are highly suitable for biomedical embodiments, although substantially unsuitable for microelectronic embodiments, as a single cell is in the 10 xcexcM to 20 xcexcM range. Patterns with a resolution of about 0.5, 0.75, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 15, 20, 25, 50, 75, 100, 150, 200, 250, 300, 350, 400, 450, 500, 550 or about 600 xcexcM or so can be produced and used to advantage.
An advantage of the invention is that the entire processes can be carried out at biocompatible temperatures. For example, a biocompatible material can be maintained on a temperature-controlled support during irradiation.
The biocompatible materials, either before, during or after patterning, may be contacted with an amount of a mineral-containing solution effective to generate some, moderate, or preferably extended mineralization on at least a first surface of the biocompatible material. Such methods link to the mineralization methods and comprise contacting with a mineral-containing solution prior.
Preferably, the biocompatible material is contacted with the mineral-containing solution during or subsequent to the generation of the patterned surface, thereby forming a mineralized biocompatible material comprising a pattern of minerals on least a first surface. Furthermore, at least a first mineral-adherent biological cell may be subsequently bound to the mineralized biocompatible material to form a pattern of biological cells on least a first surface of the biocompatible material.
Both the mineral adherence and/or cell adherence may be carried out by exposure of the biocompatible material and/or mineralized biocompatible material to a population of minerals and/or cells either in vitro or in vivo. Sequential or simultaneous exposure may be used.
In the mineralization methods of the invention, one generates an extended mineralized surface on a biocompatible material by a method comprising functionalizing at least a first surface of a biocompatible material to create a plurality of polar oxygen groups at a functionalized surface and contacting the functionalized surface with an amount of a mineral-containing solution effective to generate extended mineralization on the at least a first surface of the biocompatible material.
The methods may comprise generating the functionalized surface by exposing at least a first surface of the biocompatible material to a functionalizing pre-treatment prior to contact with the mineral-containing solution. Effective functionalizing pre-treatments include exposure to an effective amount of electromagnetic radiation, such as UV radiation; exposure to an effective amount of electron beam (e-beam) irradiation; and exposure to functionalizing biocompatible chemicals, such as an effective amount of a NaOH solution.
The methods also comprise one-step methods wherein the functionalized surface is generated during the contact with the mineral-containing solution. Such single step methods for forming a mineralized biomaterial that comprises an extended mineral coating on a biomaterial surface comprise incubating a mineralizable biomaterial with an amount of a mineral-containing solution, such as an aqueous mineral solution, effective to generate a functionalized biomaterial surface upon which an extended mineral coating forms during the incubation. These methods are preferred for use with polymer or copolymer biomaterials, such as polylactic acid (PLA) polymer, polyglycolic acid (PGA) polymer or polylactic-co-glycolic acid (PLG) copolymer biomaterials.
Any mineralization method, whether pre-patterned or not, may use a mineral-containing solution that comprises calcium, wherein the resultant mineralization or extended mineralization comprises an extended calcium coating. Mineral-containing solutions may also comprise at least a first and second mineral, wherein the resultant mineralization or extended mineralization comprises a mixture of the first and second minerals. Mineral-containing solutions may further comprise a plurality of distinct minerals, wherein the resultant mineralization or extended mineralization comprises a heterogeneous polymineralized coating.
The methods are controllable to provide mineralization, extended mineralization, patterned mineralization, extended patterned mineralization, substantially homogeneous mineral coatings, hypermineralized portions or regions, inner pore surfaces of porous materials wherein a mineral or an extended mineral coating is generated on the inner pore surface, and/or pluralities of discrete mineral islands.
Methods for controlling the surface mineralization of biomaterial polymers comprise altering the molecular weight, polymer composition, ratio of components within the polymer, fabrication technique or surface properties of the biomaterial polymer prior to executing at least a first surface mineralization process. The methods allow control of the type of surface mineralization and the degree of surface mineralization, exemplified by the number or size of mineral islands at the surface of the biomaterial polymer.
In one example, the biomaterial polymer is a polylactic-co-glycolic acid copolymer biomaterial and the ratio of lactide and glycolide components within the copolymer composition is altered. In another example, at least a first surface property of the polymer composition is altered. Further, controlled surface defects may be provided to the polymer composition to provide a controlled nucleation of discrete mineral islands at the surface of the biomaterial polymer. The density of such surface defects may be altered.
The time period of the surface mineralization process may also be altered. For example, the time of the surface mineralization process may be extended until discrete mineral islands at the surface of the biomaterial polymer expand to form a substantially homogenous mineral coating at the surface of the biomaterial polymer.
In all such methods, the mineral-containing solution may be a body fluid or a synthetic medium that mimics a body fluid. The biocompatible material may be contacted with the mineral-containing solution by exposure to a natural or synthetic mineral-containing solution in vitro or to a mineral-containing body fluid in vivo.
Any of the foregoing methods, whether for patterning or mineralization or both, are suitable for direct use with, or for adaptation for use with, virtually any biocompatible material or device. For example, the biocompatible materials may comprise at least a first portion that is biodegradable, non-biodegradable, 3-dimensional, scaffold-like, substantially 2-dimensional, 2-dimensional or film-like. The biocompatible materials may comprise at least a first portion that has an interconnected or open pore structure.
The biocompatible materials may further comprise at least a first portion that is fabricated from metal, bioglass, aluminate, biomineral, bioceramic, titanium, biomineral-coated titanium, hydroxyapatite, carbonated hydroxyapatite, calcium carbonate, or from a naturally-occurring or synthetic polymer portion. The polymers may be selected from collagen, alginate, fibrin, matrigel, modified alginate, elastin, chitosan, gelatin, poly(vinyl alcohol), poly(ethylene glycol), pluronic, poly(vinylpyrollidone), hydroxyethyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, carboxymethyl cellulose, poly(ethylene terephthalate), poly(anhydride), poly(propylene fumarate), a polymer enriched in carboxylic acid groups, polylactic acid (PLA) polymer, polyglycolic acid (PGA) polymer, polylactic-co-glycolic acid (PLG) copolymer and PLG copolymers having a ratio of about 85 percent lactide to about 15 percent glycolide.
The biocompatible materials may further comprise at least a first portion that is prepared by a process comprising gas foaming and particulate leaching, optionally wherein at least a first bioactive substance is operatively associated with the biocompatible material during the gas foaming and particulate leaching process.
The gas foaming and particulate leaching process may comprise the steps of:
(a) preparing an admixture at least comprising a leachable particulate material and particles capable of forming a porous, degradable polymer biomaterial;
(b) subjecting the admixture to a gas foaming process to create a porous, degradable polymer biomaterial that comprises the leachable particulate material; and
(c) subjecting the porous, degradable polymer biomaterial to a leaching process that removes the leachable particulate material from the porous, degradable polymer biomaterial, thereby creating additional porosity.
The leaching process may comprise contacting the porous, degradable polymer biomaterial with a mineral-containing leaching material.
The biocompatible materials may further comprise at least a first portion that is a substantially level surface or a contoured surface. As such, the biocompatible material may be fabricated as at least a portion of an implantable device.
The foregoing methods and resultant biocompatible materials and devices may further comprise a biologically effective amount of at least a first bioactive substance, bioactive drug or biological cell, two such bioactive substances, drugs or biological cells or a plurality of such bioactive substances, drugs or biological cells.
Patterned biocompatible materials may thus be exposed to at least a first binding-competent mineral, bioactive substance or biological cell, thereby forming a biocompatible material comprising a mineral, bioactive substance or biological cell bound in a pattern to at least a first surface thereof. Any resultant patterned mineralized biocompatible materials may be exposed to at least a first mineral-adherent cell, thereby forming a mineralized biocompatible material comprising at least a first cell bound in a pattern to at least a first surface of said biocompatible material.
Growth factors and/or adhesion ligands may be used to forming growth factor- or adhesion ligand-coated biocompatible materials comprising at least a first growth factor or adhesion ligand bound in a pattern to at least a first surface of said biocompatible material. Such growth factor- or adhesion ligand-coated biocompatible material may be exposed to at least a first growth factor- or adhesion ligand-adherent cell, thereby forming a mineralized biocompatible material comprising at least a first cell bound in a pattern to at least a first surface of said biocompatible material.
The bioactive substance(s) include DNA molecules, RNA molecules, antisense nucleic acids, ribozymes, plasmids, expression vectors, viral vectors, recombinant viruses, marker proteins, transcription or elongation factors, cell cycle control proteins, kinases, phosphatases, DNA repair proteins, oncogenes, tumor suppressors, angiogenic proteins, anti-angiogenic proteins, cell surface receptors, accessory signaling molecules, transport proteins, enzymes, anti-bacterial agents, anti-viral agents, antigens, immunogens, apoptosis-inducing agents, anti-apoptosis agents and cytotoxins.
The bioactive substance(s) further include hormones, neurotransmitters, growth factors, hormone, neurotransmitter or growth factor receptors, interferons, interleukins, chemokines, cytokines, colony stimulating factors, chemotactic factors, extracellular matrix components, and adhesion molecules, ligands and peptides; such as growth hormone, parathyroid hormone (PTH), bone morphogenetic protein (BMP), transforming growth factor-xcex1 (TGF-xcex1), TGF-xcex21, TGF-xcex22, fibroblast growth factor (FGF), granulocyte/macrophage colony stimulating factor (GMCSF), epidermal growth factor (EGF), platelet derived growth factor (PDGF), insulin-like growth factor (IGF), scatter factor/hepatocyte growth factor (HGF), fibrin, collagen, fibronectin, vitronectin, hyaluronic acid, an RGD-containing peptide or polypeptide, an angiopoietin and vascular endothelial cell growth factor (VEGF).
The biologic cells include bone progenitor cells, fibroblasts, endothelial cells, endothelial cell precursors, stem cells, macrophages, fibroblasts, vascular cells, osteoblasts, chondroblasts, osteoclasts and recombinant cells that express exogenous nucleic acid segment(s) that produce transcriptional or translated products in the cells.
The biocompatible materials may further comprise a combined biologically effective amount of at least a first bioactive substance and at least a first biological cell. For example, a combined biologically effective amount of at least a first osteotropic growth factor or osteotropic growth factor nucleic acid and a cell population comprising bone progenitor cells; or a combined biologically effective amount of VEGF or a VEGF nucleic acid and a cell population comprising.
The at least a first bioactive substance, drug or biological cell may be incorporated into the biocompatible material prior to, during or subsequent to the surface-modification process. The incorporation into patterned surface(s) is an advantage as the bioactive substance, drug or biological cell is bound in a pattern at the patterned surface. The biocompatible material may comprise at least a first mineralized surface, wherein a mineral-adherent bioactive substance, drug or biological cell may be bound to the mineralized surface.
The present invention further covers all surface-modified biocompatible materials, kits, structures, devices and implantable biomedical devices with at least a first portion made by any of the foregoing methods, process or means and combinations thereof. Such surface-modified biocompatible materials may be used in cell culture, cell transplantation, tissue engineering and/or guided tissue regeneration and in the preparation of one or more medicaments or therapeutic kits for use for treating a medical condition in need of cell transplantation, tissue engineering and/or guided tissue regeneration.
Methods of the invention include those for culturing cells, comprising growing a cell population in contact with a surface-modified biocompatible material in accordance with the present invention. The cell population may be maintained in contact with the surface-modified biocompatible material under conditions and for a period of time effective to generate a two or three dimensional tissue-like structure, such as a bone-like tissue or neovascularized or vascularized tissue.
Such methods may be executed in vitro or in vivo. The cultured cells may be separated from a surface-modified biocompatible material and provided to an animal, or may be provided to an animal whilst still in contact with the surface-modified biocompatible material.
Further methods include those for transplanting cells into an animal, comprising applying to a tissue site of an animal a biologically effective amount of a cell-biocompatible material composition that comprises a cell population in operative association with a surface-modified biocompatible material in accordance with the present invention.
Still further methods are those for tissue engineering in an animal, comprising applying to a tissue progenitor site of an animal a biologically effective amount of a biocompatible material composition that provides a scaffold for tissue growth and that comprises a surface-modified biocompatible material in accordance with the present invention.